DC Database:Staff Template
__NOEDITSECTION__ File:Information-silk.png|Character Template rect 0 0 20 20 Staff Template desc none } | } | }} }| }} } | } | Gallery | Gallery }} }} Real Name } | } | Unknown }} } | Pseudonyms } }} } | Employers }|;}} | }|;|0}}| }|;|0}}}}|[[ }|;|0}}}}]][[Category: }|;|0}}}} Staff]]| }|;|0}}}}}}}} }|;|1}}|, }|;|1}}}}|[[ }|;|1}}}}]][[Category: }|;|1}}}} Staff]]| }|;|1}}}}}}}} }|;|2}}|, }|;|2}}}}|[[ }|;|2}}}}]][[Category: }|;|2}}}} Staff]]| }|;|2}}}}}}}} }|;|3}}|, }|;|3}}}}|[[ }|;|3}}}}]][[Category: }|;|3}}}} Staff]]| }|;|3}}}}}}}} }|;|4}}|, }|;|4}}}}|[[ }|;|4}}}}]][[Category: }|;|4}}}} Staff]]| }|;|4}}}}}}}} }|;|5}}|, }|;|5}}}}|[[ }|;|5}}}}]][[Category: }|;|5}}}} Staff]]| }|;|5}}}}}}}} }|;|6}}|, }|;|6}}}}|[[ }|;|6}}}}]][[Category: }|;|6}}}} Staff]]| }|;|6}}}}}}}} }|;|7}}|, }|;|7}}}}|[[ }|;|7}}}}]][[Category: }|;|7}}}} Staff]]| }|;|7}}}}}}}} }|;|8}}|, }|;|8}}}}|[[ }|;|8}}}}]][[Category: }|;|8}}}} Staff]]| }|;|8}}}}}}}} }|;|9}}|, }|;|9}}}}|[[ }|;|9}}}}]][[Category: }|;|9}}}} Staff]]| }|;|9}}}}}}}} }|;|10}}|, }|;|10}}}}|[[ }|;|10}}}}]][[Category: }|;|10}}}} Staff]]| }|;|10}}}}}}}}| } | }}} | }}} }}} Staff | }}} }} | } }} }} }} } | Job Titles }|;}} | }|;|0}}s | ;|0}}s ;|0}}s| }|;|0}} | } }} }|;|1}}s | ;|1}}s; ;|1}}s| }|;|1}}}} }|;|2}}s | ;|2}}s; ;|2}}s| }|;|2}}}} }|;|3}}s | ;|3}}s; ;|3}}s| }|;|3}}}} }|;|4}}s | ;|4}}s; ;|4}}s| }|;|4}}}} }|;|5}}s | ;|5}}s; ;|5}}s| }|;|5}}}} }|;|6}}s | ;|6}}s; ;|6}}s| }|;|6}}}} }|;|7}}s | ;|7}}s; ;|7}}s| }|;|7}}}} | }s | } } | } }} }} }} } | } } }} } | Characteristics Gender } }} Date of Birth } | }}} } | } } |, } | }} | } |, } | }} }} | } | } |Unknown }, } | } }} | }} }} } | Date of Death }}} }, } }} } | Place of Birth } | } | } | }}}, }} } | } | } | }}}, }} }}} }} } | Place of Death } }} } | Creations } }} First publication } | Last publication }} } | }}} | Unknown }} } | }}} }} } | Signature: | }} }| }} } } | } | }| }}} }} }} } | } }} } } | } | Personal History of is unknown. }} } } | } | Professional History of is unknown. }} } } | } | * No special notes. }} } } | } | * No trivia. }} } | } }} } | } }} } | } }} } | } }} } /Gallery | * Gallery of 's pictures }} /Quotes | * Quotations by }} /News | * in the news }} /Penciler Images | * 's Images as a Penciler }} /Inker Images | * 's Images as an Inker }} /Cover Artist Images | * 's Images as a Cover Artist }} /Colourist Images | * 's Images as a Colourist }} } /Executive Editor | * /Executive Editor }} /Editor | * /Editor }} /Director | * /Director }} /Writer | * /Writer }} /Penciler | * /Penciler }} /Inker | * /Inker }} /Cover Artist | * /Cover Artist }} /Colourist | * /Colourist }} /Letterer | * /Letterer }} /Producer | * /Producer }} /Film Editor | * /Film Editor }} /Creator | * /Creations }} } | * / } }} } | * / } }} } } | } | * None. }} } } | } | * None. }} Category:Staff } | Category: } Births }} } | }}} Births }} } | Category: } Deaths }} } | }}} Deaths }} } | Category: } Staff Members}} } | | Category:Staff Bio Needed}} } | | Category:Staff Bio Needed}} } | }}} Staff Members | }} /Cover Artist | } || Category:Signature Image Needed }} | }} Usage Empty Syntax (Standard Options) Always Present Fields | RealName = REAL NAME | First = FIRST PUBLICATION | PersonalHistory = PERSONAL HISTORY / BIOGRAPHY | ProfessionalHistory = PROFESSIONAL HISTORY / BIOGRAPHY | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | OfficialWebsite = OFFICIAL WEBSITE | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | Aliases = ALIASES | Identity = SECRET OR PUBLIC | Pseudonyms = PSEUDONYMS | Employers = EMPLOYER HISTORY | Titles = TITLES THE STAFF MEMBER HAS TAKEN (Writer, Penciler, etc...) | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM | Gender = MALE, FEMALE, OTHER | YearOfBirth = YEAR OF BIRTH | MonthOfBirth = MONTH OF BIRTH | DayOfBirth = DAY OF BIRTH | CityOfBirth = CITY OF BIRTH | StateOfBirth = STATE OF BIRTH | CountryOfBirth = COUNTRY OF BIRTH | Creations = CHARACTER / TEAM CREATIONS | Last = LAST PUBLICATION | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomRole1 = CUSTOM ROLE | CustomRole2 = CUSTOM ROLE Manual Overrides (FIXME) | Title = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 200 | ImageText = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | SigSize = DEFAULT : 120 | PersonalHistoryHeader = DEFAULT : Personal History | ProfessionalHistoryHeader = DEFAULT : Professional History | PowersAbilitiesHeader = DEFAULT : Powers and Abilities | ParaphernaliaHeader = DEFAULT : Paraphernalia | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | WorkHistoryHeader = DEFAULT : Work History | OfficialWebsiteHeader = DEFAULT : Official Website | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Note * YearOfBirth must be provided for month/day to appear. * CountryOfBirth must be provided for city/state to appear. __NOEDITSECTION__